Daphne
by miz-lou
Summary: Rewritten version of the story of Daphne and Apollo
1. Act 1

Daphne - PG 

Act I  
By MizLou 

The violet haired beauty hid crouched in the shadows under the security of the leafy canopy. She took her familiar spot near the edge of her forest, right where the brush was still thick enough to conceal her presence, but not enough to hinder her view of the handsome form in the distance.

She felt a sense of energy when looking upon him. But that energy was quickly dulled when she reminded herself of reality.

Betrayal was all too familiar to her.

Somehow the stinging reminder seemed to fade with just watching Apollo as the rays played off his golden locks. She smiled as he comforted the restless steeds. All were of the same pure white color, tossing their manes and whinnying at their master's touch. Even from a distance, she could see his brilliant smile as he cooed to the noble creatures; his bright demeanor never diminished as he mounted his chariot in preparation. His outline stood tall and ready to harness the sun into dusk. Daphne leaned against the bushes and took a deep breath. In her girlish fantasy she futily dared to hope that maybe he would smile for her one day. Maybe.

"Apollo." The stern voice approached quickly, and wings nearly seared Apollo's cheeks. Eros spun quickly and continued in a huffed tone. "You conceited-"

Agitated from his broken concentration Apollo retorted. "The source of conceit is often found in the one who can identify it." The tone of Eros' greeting was not something Apollo was ready to endure. He intended his words to be short and made it so there was no mistake of the lack of respect in his tone.

Apollo never requested visitors and certainly would not put up with such unpleasant company as the armed god of love. 

"Move to the side, I have work to do." It was not a request as he attempted to continue his now broken routine.

Eros scoffed. "What work do you know of?" He bobbed in front of the four horses nearly breathing fire. "Your sister-" 

Apollo broke at the accusing tone. "So that's what all this is all about." His tone was casual. "I told you she is not interested. In anyone."  
Yet Eros had insisted. Yes, conceit was something the bringer of love knew well.

He tightened the reigns and gave a forceful tug causing one of the horses to pull back on his hind legs in a show of graceful power. Eros only saw the silhouetted build against the sunlight, barely dodging the powerful hooves as he dove quickly to the right. Tired of his vain and fleeting respect Apollo mocked him. "What did you think made you so different?"

Eros glared at him. "You promised me a night with her."

"Yes, a night with her." Apollo shifted his chariot to face westward. "Nothing more."

"You tricked me."

Apollo was as disinterested as he acted. The displeasure was evident on the winged god's features and Apollo smiled satisfied. "I gave you exactly what you asked for." The gold in his hair tinted his eyes. 

Wings hovered and eyes challenged as his fists clenched. Eros' fury would not allow him to find his voice as the sweat covered his brow. Just who did he think he was to outsmart him? 

Apollo had predicted such a response.

"I warned you of her disinterest. You should be happy with just her consent to entertain the likes of you as company." He knew full well that Eros wanted more than just his sister's company, but had kept mindful of that.

He'd teach the pompous arrogance a lesson. Eros' infedelic reputation was well known among the gods. And to request such an adventure with his own sister! The thought did nothing to calm him and his words encompassed his loath.

"Much to your discontent," the sarcasm was clearly evident. "I can not speak or act for any individual." To influence his sister to have relations with indecency like him... he glared over his shoulder delivering the final blow to his ego. "I may be a god, but I do not have that kind of power." Apollo's taunting tone was followed by the harsh crack of his whip against the leather of the bridle.

Eros lay in the wake of the powerful steeds blinking as the clouds resettled. His anger was boiling and reshaded his face a dark red as Apollo's minute form harnessed the sun and pulled it to disappear over the crest of the Earth. Eros remained in place as the darkness slowly fell over the sphere and his heated features. 

Fuming as he spat out the words into the darkness, his tone promised revenge.

"You may not have that power, but I do."


	2. Act II

Daphne - PG 13

Act II  
By MizLou

It was still dark out when the low morning calls of the birds stirred the nymph from her light slumber.

The clouds swirled in the dull dawn sky as she moved nimbly through the forest, stopping just briefly to entice the flowers awake before continuing. The aroma drifted from the painted petals as her fingertip lovingly awakened them back to life; the speckled hues of pale pinks and fair yellows inviting as they seemingly burst open.

"Impatient for the morning light?" Daphne's gentle voice cooed to the flora. "As am I." 

The air was cool and crisp. It fanned her hair lightly from her shoulders as she glided over the soft forest floor; the gentle rustle of the high leaf canopy led her way, occasionally folding out so that she might look upon the indigo crystal sky. The rhythm of her feet on the earth matched that of her heart resounded loudly in her throat. It was another fleeting moment before she noticed that her usually even strides seemed almost giddy. Something tugged in her chest forewarning her. Her pleasant thoughts of him pushed it to the side. He seemed to have control of her emotions even in her thoughts. 

"I have to see him again." Gingerly running a hand through her hair she whispered breathless; completely lost in a daydream as she hurried to her destination.

She knew exactly what time he would be arriving to bring back the morning sun after the overnight departure and hurried over to the familiar crook of the forest. Daphne seated herself with her legs astride.

The vision of him returning had never allowed her legs to keep her standing.

Slowly in the twilight the first single ray pierced the night sky; tilting over the sphere before shattering into several thousand glimmers falling to grace the earth. As more rays joined, the radiance reflected off the morning dew on the leaves framing her hiding place and absorbed the light before refracted it into rainbows around her petite form. As the gentle morning breeze shifted she eagerly moved the leaves to better her view. The captured sunlight fell from the foliage onto her lilac hair.

"I just have to see him again."

The horses' hoofs permeated the air as the weight of the massive orb caused their coats to dampen in their labor. Wild whinnying accompanied muscles as they flexed absorbing the taunt reigns and hooves thundered. His silhouetted form was framed within the giant sphere and danced between the blinding rays.

Apollo's brow glistened with sweat while the wind trailed through his radiant tresses. Daphne watched the muscles ripple through his chest; a perfectly sculpted arm wielding the whip in powerful strokes, driving his horses onward. She watched parted lips encourage the steeds, coaxing them gently. The radiant smile softened his features after the orb sat fixated high in the sky. The chariot moved much more quickly now that it was free of the mass. 

In her awe Daphne didn't trust her legs enough to move yet. A smile mirrored the god's as realized she was holding her breath. A few moments passed. Blushing at how content she was simply watching him she gathered herself and shifted to a kneeing position. The tug in her chest heeded a warning.

She should be going soon. 

"But he broke his word!" Eros' voice approached a whine.

Aphrodite sat with arms loosely crossed, graceful in her pastel gown, auburn hair swept up off her neck. She looked evenly at the winged god. "From what I heard he knew exactly what you were up to." She chuckled lightly in an attempt to lighten her tone. "The heir to the Sun is not an easy one to fool, trust me," she took a small sip of her drink, her narrow gaze hidden by closing her gently dusted eyelids. "I've tried to have my way with him."

Eros wing twitched and his eyebrow quirked up quickly. "Those two are certainly related." 

Aphrodite rose in a fluid movement seemingly uninterested and absorbed in thoughts of her own. "Quit your whining," she quipped.

The fair haired god approached her. "You're just as upset with him as I am." He had come here to vent his frustration, but now Eros felt he might be able to use this knowledge to his advantage. She had brought up the sore incident again. It obviously bothered her.

He hovered over to the drink table and replenished her goblet. The emotion flowed over her features and felt his victory as he offered her some fruit. 'Just a few more minutes,' he smiled. "Don't you want your revenge for the humility he caused you?"

The goddess of love glided unaffected by the words over to the window. Her emerald eyes looked up toward the clouds as she remembered the evening they had spent together. She could almost feel the warmth of his kiss, remembered the way he had held her... remembered how he had left her with a blanket hanging loosely off her form; just walked away from her. Her! She was divine, a goddess, and of all things, the goddess of love. 

It was humiliating.

He watched her arm flex against the bracelet gathering the silk on her forearm as she tightened her grip on her goblet. He would make his move. "Remember how the gods laughed with him? How he made the bet that he could seduce the goddess of love." Eros taunted the words in her ear. The clouds drifted past the sun allowing the rays to come out of hiding and warm her silk-clad arm. "How you felt as he left you cold in your room."

"Enough!" Aphrodite's tone pitched as her drink sloshed.

Eros grinned as he took the felt seat she was sitting in only moments ago. He was in control now, but would continue to play her game. Allow her to assume she was in control. It was the only way he could employ her aide. Silently clearing his throat, he ensured his tone pleaded.

"Won't you help me?"

Daphne nearly stumbled. Her intense observation of the graceful god suddenly interrupted as a bird landed in the nearby brush. Apollo was brushing down his steeds, chuckling as they nuzzled the oats out of his hand, when the sudden rustling caught the god's attention.

"Is someone there?"

She held completely still within the brush and noticed she was gently shaking. He couldn't notice her! She watched sheepishly, trapped, as he looked around apprehensively.

The sun god noticed light violet through the brush and slowly headed toward her direction curious. Her breath accelerated with each step he took forward. His cloak shuddered around his form with each pace as she heard, rather than saw, his steps coming closer. The bird fluttered up from the bush when Apollo was close enough to disturb it into flight and Daphne watched the wings against the sunlight with wide eyes. She should be going. The admonition weight in her chest earlier exploded. She had no other choice.

Daphne turned and fled.


	3. Act III

Daphne – PG13

Act III

By MizLou

Crystal droplets trailed behind her as she tore into flight. The glittering traces suspended in the air while lightly clutching her hair. Startled by the sudden presence one of the horses wildly whinnied and stamped the ground impatiently folding its ears back.

Another horse reared and Apollo broke out of his trance at the appearance of another form, much smaller than his. And a beauty at that. Apollo was confident she wasn't a goddess, for he had never seen her before - surely if he had he would have remembered.

But he certainly had a lot of unwelcome company lately. She was the second uninvited guest and would have to apologize to him. The sun god pursued her.

Daphne burst through the forest's edge, hastily parting branches from her path after hearing his pursuit close behind her. The shrill call of a bird rang in her ears and her lungs felt raw, burning from shortness of breath at her sudden sprint. In her flight, the fern fronds pulled at her short skirts like fingers; the grass whisked and tickled her ankles between patches of soft moss carpeting the damp sod forest floor. The stain-glassed sunlight fell in fleeting bursts from the high canopy onto her soft features. Deer looked up from the sparkling stream as the water splashed under her feet, charging them to leap between the deep purple leafed branches sharply contrasted bright green blurs in her vision. She dared not look back.

If he caught up with her…

She shuddered at the thought. She wouldn't have the cover of leaf to hide her feelings or the effect he had on her. An anxious hand tore through her hair matching the pace of her run. I vowed not to love again. And here she was falling in love. She was sure of it. And falling in love with a god… of all men, she was falling in love with a god!

Shaking her head as soft tears flowed, Daphne reprimanded herself. Her actions were reckless, going so far as to find the courage to shyly venture that close to him. Was it wrong to love from a distance?

"Wait!" The distance between the two shadowed forms stretched. "Please!" a seemingly desperate cry in Apollo's attempt to keep up.

Hearing his voice sent the burn rushing to course through her veins, driving her forward almost faster than she could carry herself. Apollo followed behind at a considerable distance as his broad shoulders broke branches, the deep garnet cape trailed behind in lofty folds, snapping any unfortunately branches that may have grabbed hold of the material.

Daphne had the advantage. The forest was her home and her slim figure allowed her to be nimble, melting into the shadows and finally disappearing from his view.

Apollo took a knee watching the lilac strands swallowed by the shadows. His breath was uneven as he stood back up and left the place in the illuminated forest clearing. Now that he was deep in the heart of the forest he turned and picked his way back with a noticeable limp.

He snarled at the injury and mumbled under his breath, "She will pay for this."

He couldn't help but wonder why his voice wasn't as harsh as he intended it to be.

Heated wings watched from a distance with an interested eye. Eros liked what he saw. From his vantage point he misinterpreted the scene, saw the mighty god outrun by a woman he seemed interested enough in to injure himself pursuing.

Hovering while laughing to himself the armed god chuckled. "So the one who despises love, dangerously flirts with love, has fallen victim to it, has he?"

A crashing waterfall interrupted the gemstone surface of a placid looking glass as the liquid burst into a light mist, settling to delicately feather auburn features. A line of lazy clouds crowned the majestic slopes and the tall grass bowed over the moving water from the banks as they lazily dragged the surface, rippling out their presence. Small streams glittered amongst the noon sun, trailing along depressions on the face of ancient stone.

"You'll never guess." Eros motioned through panting lips as a sly smile curved them deviously.

A cool voice returned from behind the veil of water. "What did you find out?"

If Eros wasn't mistaken there was interest in her voice.

"Apollo is in love."

The statement sent Aphrodite quickly through the waterfall curtain hiding her presence. The goddess' wet hair was dark with dampness and perfectly complimented her ominous mood.

"He what?" Jealousy unmistakably owned her voice.

Eros was delighted with this sudden outburst. Though his mother's face was shaded with vengeance and frightened him, he couldn't help but feel bliss in thinking that there was no going back now. Aphrodite had no other choice than to help him out with his revenge.

And how would she feel when she found out it was a mere excuse of a woman that Apollo had fallen in love with? A simple river nymph - not even a goddess - was her competition… not even competition, she had won the god over while Aphrodite had failed miserably and been made a public scandal. Eros nearly giggled with wicked glee. Oh, how she would play right into his hand... and he wanted to watch.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

Daphne sat looking at her reflection in the clear waters flowing by. She sat with one foot on the rock, her knee drawn to her chin as she combed her hair with a hand, the cool stream hugging the one ankle she dipped languidly in the waters. Her heart pounded remembering the chase several days earlier and reminded the maiden of the foolishness of her actions. She dare not venture to that part of the forest again.

As the swell of the waters silently assured her of her decision she heard dry leaves crackling and looked up alarmed.

"Please," their eyes met. "Please, don't go."

Daphne's moved gracefully to stand on the rock while making sure he never strayed across the waters, her position poised to fly. The intense desire to run overwhelmed her… so why wouldn't her feet let her?

"I only wish to speak with you."

She dare not say a word, too afraid to betray herself with the action.

Apollo stood perfectly still in position, afraid that the smallest action might send her running again. She had started to invade his dreams, her form fading in and out of view as she seemingly haunted him. He could not stand it anymore, awaking uneasy that morning he had ventured back to the familiar spot of the forest, sweeping out further to find her.

Her eyes wandered over his form, damp bangs clung to his forehead as his chest rose and fell with the rhythm of her own breathing. It was apparent he had been in a hurry in his pursuit that morning. Deep bronze eyes looked intently into hers, complimented by flushed features. He had come all the way out here to find her.

"Why were you watching me that morning?"

Daphne's eyes widened at the question.

"W-who would not be intrigued by being in the presence of a god?"

Apollo took a step forward in the brook as Daphne delicately steadied herself with arms to the side. Her feet still would not allow her to move.

"Someone like you, to whom this forest is home… the way you moved and hid yourself… you were nearly invisible." Apollo cautiously took another step. "Was that the only morning you watched me?"

Her hesitancy answered his question.

The nymph's eyes quickly cast down to the ground as her feeble voice issued forth. "Forgive me."

Another step forward and the sound of altered waters filled her ears.

"Don't come any closer!"

Apollo froze.

"Have you ever been in love with a god?"

Daphne dare not answer the question. She swiftly tore from her position on the rock and only got a single foot on the ground before she felt her arm being pulled back.

"I cannot – "

She gasped as his lips pressed to hers cutting off her words. She stood at first petrified with fear in his embrace before allowing the warmth of his tender touch to slowly melt her into his arms. His cloak wrapped around them while the brook swirled past their ankles.

Aphrodite's eyes burned with malice as she watched the scene from a distance. Eros sat watching the expression unfold on her face, so intent wallowing in his victory that he was startled when Aphrodite suddenly stood and turned nearly off balance, totally undignified in her burning fury.

"Where are you going?" Eros recovered from his sprawled position.

The goddess of love harshly swatted birds into flight descending to the edge of the forest. "He'll know exactly what it's like to be in love and be left."

Eros hovered at her side like a lapdog. Her tone held him intrigued, but he was distracted by the thought that he had wanted her to help him in his revenge against Apollo... but the overwhelming nature of her reaction had surprised him - and caused him concern; she was seemingly consumed with spite. Indeed, the nature of her reaction suggested that she would be taking charge.

She bit her lip angrily. "We have to ensure he's in love with her."

The armed god lagged with his jaw open. She was completely taking over his plan... and she wanted Apollo to be in love? He was no longer in charge, but he was really helpless to do anything about it. He utterly required her help. When had the tables turned against his favor?

"What do you mean?"

Auburn hair swayed as her heated features turned to face him and her lips pressed into a thin line. It seemed she had a favor to ask.


End file.
